Simplemente, cambiar no es fácil
by BellaFritz
Summary: Renesmee ya no es una niña y por fin se da cuenta que su corazón late por alguien en especial, ella deberá ser valiente y afrontar sus miedos, para poder saber si es correspondida, aunque antes debera aceptar lo que se le avecina... Después de Amanecer.


Hola!, mi nombre es Belén o Bel, como quieran :) Soy nueva en esta pagina, pero escribo historias y cuentos desde pequeña, he leído varias historias y la verdad es que me han encantado, yo soy una fanática de Twilight y de toda la saga, pero como muchas o muchos de los que tienen publicados fics, encuentran que el final de amanecer quedo abierto o no se respondieron muchas preguntas, por esa razón decidí escribir mi propia historia... espero les guste y si recibo varios comentarios diciendo que siga, lo seguiré, pero por el momento les dejo el primer capitulo, ya que no me gustan mucho los prefacios, pienso que dan mucha información acerca de la historia y a mi me gusta más el suspenso :D

Saludos desde Alemania, Bel

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir, faltaba tan solo una semana para mi cumpleaños, mis preciados ocho años, esperaba que llegara ese día con muchas ansias, ya que no quería seguir creciendo, porque a pesar de que Nahuel nos había dado una fecha estimada, después de cumplir los siete años, seguí creciendo y demasiado, aunque mi porte seguía siendo el mismo, pero "otras partes" aumentaban continuamente. Mis caderas se habían ensanchado, mi busto había crecido considerablemente, ahora tenía curvas y al parecer mis hormonas se estaban rebelando y de vez en cuando me jugaban una mala pasaba.

Mi tía había dicho que esta vez dejaría que mi cumpleaños fuera un poco más privado y eso era muy extraño en ella, todos habíamos notado que estaba rara, pero ni siquiera papá sabía que le pasaba, todos le preguntaban a ella qué era lo que la tenía así, pero solo decía que le dolía la cabeza. Pero eso solo podía ocurrir, si ella estuviera esforzándose de más para ver mi futuro y el hecho de pensar que algo malo se avecinaba, me daba pavor, tenía imágenes grabadas del terror en persona… "los Volturis", mi pesadilla personal.

En ese momento, sentí que la puerta se abría, levante la mirada, para ver quién era el que entraba a mi dormitorio

- Nessi, ¿Qué es lo que va mal? ¿Por qué de repente tienes tanto miedo? ¿Todo está bien pequeña?

Puso una mano sobre mi hombro y sentí la tranquilidad que me transmitía, lo mire detenidamente y luego le sonreí. Era perfecto tener un tío como él, siempre sabía lo que yo necesitaba, siempre sabía que decir o que hacer

- Gracias tío Jazz, es solo que… estoy preocupada por tía Alice, me asusta que haya visto o que llegue a ver algo malo… o alguien malo

Agache la cabeza y mi tío mando nuevas ondas de tranquilidad a mi cuerpo, me abrazo tiernamente y me aseguro que nada malo pasaría, ya que tía Alice solo estaba intentando ver si yo dejaría de crecer o no para la próxima semana, le sonreí nuevamente y le dije que no deberían preocuparse, ya que no había crecido por más de doce horas y eso era un gran avance, el me devolvió la sonrisa y beso mi cabello, luego se fue caminando hasta la puerta y desde ahí me dijo que le diría a tía Alice que dejara de preocuparse. Nuevamente sentí la atmosfera llena de tranquilidad y paz, aproveche ese momento e intente volver a dormir, me acurruque entre las sabanas y cerré mis ojos

_¡Sangre! Tengo mi pantalón lleno de sangre y estoy encerrada en mi baño, no quiero salir y grito desesperada en mi cabeza, también escucho gritos provenientes del otro lado de mi baño, no quiero responderles y me meto a la ducha, de alguna forma la sangre se tenía que ir. Llega mi padre y mi abuelo, les grito que solo quiero bañarme y que no me pasa nada malo, pero al mismo tiempo bloqueo mis pensamientos, aunque mi escudo es muy débil, no es como el de mamá, pero de algo serví. Luego escucho un corazón latiendo rápidamente, siento calor en mi cuerpo, me desespero y salgo de la ducha, escucho a Jacob gritar, mi Jake me pide que salga del baño, me dice que todo está bien. Busco la cajita rosada que alguna vez tía Alice dejo en el armario de mi baño, comienzo a llorar desesperada, me pongo la ropa y sigo escuchando como todos gritan desde afuera y Jake amenaza con entrar a la fuerza, en eso me desespero y mi escudo desaparece, escucho como mi padre se sorprende, miro a todos lados y veo la ventana abierta, no pienso dos veces y salto por ella. Mi familia y Jake me persiguen, pero yo podía correr mucho más rápido que todos, así que no me logran alcanzar, pero de pronto yo siento una mano caliente, el olor esquicito a bosque… era Jake, mi Jake._

- ¡Nessi, despierta! Mi vida, despierta, solo estas soñando, ¡Nessi!

Era Jake, me pedía que despertara… ¿Estaba soñando?, pero yo lo sentía tan real. Comencé a abrir los ojos y vi lo más bello en este mundo.., mi Jacob, mi vida, mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo, mi gran…

- Nessi, mírame, solo fue un mal sueño, ¿te encuentras bien? Deja de llorar por favor, te lo suplico, me mata verte así, dime algo por favor – yo no sabía que decir, estaba atrapada entre la realidad y el ensueño – Nessi dime que fue lo que me mostraste… ¿Por qué corrías de mí? – me miro con ojos desesperados, yo baje la mirada y negué con la cabeza

- Yo… yo… no lo sé, no fue nada – Me largue de nuevo a llorar, pero esta vez más fuerte – No sé lo que fue eso, yo… yo no se Jake

Lo abrace y él me abrazo, mire a mi alrededor y vi a toda mi familia reunida, menos mis padres y como si los hubiera invocado, los dos aparecieron por la puerta y mamá corrió a abrazarme, haciendo a un lado a Jake, aunque no quise soltarle la mano, necesitaba saber que estaba conmigo

- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede, Jacob? – pregunto mi padre, pero luego abrió los ojos de par en par y me miro asustado – Nessi, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué le mostraste a Jacob?

- ¡No lo sé! ¡NO ME PREGUNTEN MÁS!, yo no le mostré nada a Jake, él solito tomo mi mano para ver lo que pensaba y no tengo idea que soñé, no lo recuerdo

Lagrimas nuevas corrieron por mis mejillas sin cesar, sollozos salían por mi boca sin parar, mi Jake volvió a abrazarme y mamá no lo detuvo, ella solo me miro angustiada

- Pequeña mía, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar? Dime, que no soporto verte así, no puedo verte llorar y quedarme con las manos cruzadas

Mire a mamá detenidamente y luego le asegure que me encontraba bien, que ya se me iba a pasar y que solo era la sensación de pena, la que me tenía así, pero volvió a repetirme lo mismo y me dijo que no podía estar bien, si lloraba de esa manera, pero le dije que no se preocupara, que ya me encontraba bien

- No digas que estas bien, cuando sigues llorando sin parar, pequeña nosotros estamos acá para buscar una solución a tus problemas, dinos que es lo que soñaste, confía en nosotros – papá se acercó a mi cama y beso mi frente, luego se alejó un poco y me contemplo muy dulcemente

- Nessi, mírame – hice lo que Jake me pidió y mire esos hermosos ojos oscuros que tanto me encantaban – tranquilízate, yo estoy acá, no dejare que nada malo te pase, ¿ok? – deje de llorar automáticamente y Jacob secó las ultimas lagrimas que quedaban en mi mejilla – así te vez más linda, pequeña

_ PEQUEÑA, PEQUEÑA… PEQUEÑA… YA NO SOY PEQUEÑA_. Solté la mano de Jake y me aleje lo más posible de él, nuevas lagrimas se apoderaron de mí y sentí como mi rostro se tintaba de un color rojo furia

- ¡Ya no soy pequeña! Mírenme y dense cuenta, ¿es que acaso no ven que ya crecí? ¿no ven que ya soy grande o es que están ciegos? Porque lo dudo, ya no soy una NIÑA, ¡YA NO! – Mamá intento tomar mi mano, pero me aleje de ella – Quiero que se vayan todos, ahora, no quiero verlos, ¡lárguense!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por mi reacción y mi abuelo les pidió que salieran de mi dormitorio, mis padres me miraron apenados, pero no hicieron nada por contradecirme, el último en dirigirse a la puerta fue Jake y sentí un enorme dolor en mi pecho, no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara conmigo, el me miro antes de darse vuelta para cerrar la puerta y no supe que pasó, mi cuerpo se movió solo y en muy pocos segundos había recorrido la distancia que nos separaba y lo abrace fuerte, le pedí con lágrimas en los ojos que no se fuera, que se quedara a mi lado, el me devolvió el abrazo y oí un gruñido proveniente del primer piso, pero nadie vino a separarme de él. Cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama

- No te vayas, quédate conmigo y no me dejes sola, por favor

- Nunca mi vida, jamás se me ocurriría dejarte de sola, tu eres la razón de mi existir, no te voy a dejar de lado… yo simplemente moriría antes de hacerlo

Escuche a papá subir las escaleras muy molesto, creí que entraría al dormitorio y sacaría a Jake a patadas, pero solo se puso detrás de la puerta y susurro muy bajito, amenazando a Jacob

- Ni se te ocurra Jacob Black, mira que no me cuesta nada, entrar y sacarte la cabeza, no me importa si Nessi se enoja o no, pero tú no lo vas a hacer, ¿me escuchaste?

Papá habló muy bajito, creyendo que yo no lo escucharía, pero él no sabía que últimamente yo estaba escuchando mejor y a mayor distancia, ya no tenía que concentrarme tanto como antes, ahora simplemente se me hacía normal. Jacob me miro asustado y solo se sentó en el piso, pero aunque yo no sabía lo que él estaba pensando, supuse un poco por donde iba la cosa, así que sonreí maliciosamente y hable lo más dulce y convincente que pudo, tal como mi tía Alice me había enseñado

- Jake… te quieres acostar a mi lado, tengo un poco de frío – Mentira, no tenía nada de frío, pero quería tenerlo a mi lado, el sonrío y escuche nuevamente un gruñido, pero ahora provenía desde afuera de mi dormitorio – él no te hará nada, sabe que si te llegara a hacer algo, nunca más le hablaría…. Y nunca es mucho tiempo para alguien que es inmortal, aparte él sabe que eres muy importante para mí

- Tú también eres muy importante para mí, pero la verdad, es que deseo conservar mi cabeza en su lugar – lo mire haciendo un puchero y el negó, rindiéndose – ok, da igual, de todos modos mi cabeza no es tan importante

Le sonreí y le hice un espacio en mi cama, yo me acurruque en su pecho y el me abrazo. Bostece ruidosamente, ya que tenía mucho sueño y estando con Jake me había relajado de nuevo. Me gire un poco para ver qué hora era, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que solo eran las siete de la mañana… ¿Qué hacía Jacob tan temprano en mí casa?

- Estaba cerca, no podía dormir y me vine a dar una vuelta a tu casa, fue ahí cuando escuche que llorabas y entre por tu ventana… que por cierto señorita, estaba abierta, eso es muy peligroso, no ve que un hombre lobo puede entrar y salir cuando quiera de aquí

Solté una carcajada y me imagine a Jacob entrando y saliendo de mi dormitorio todos los días, yo no tenía problemas con que un hombre lobo entrara a mi dormitorio… con tal de que fuera Jake. El me sonrío y yo fruncí el ceño… ¿Cómo es que él podía saber lo que estaba pensando? ¿No sé suponía que solo el entrometido de mi padre tenía ese don?

- Me estas tocando con tus manos Nessi y sin querer me estas transmitiendo todos tus pensamientos… ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Ouch, mierda, le estaba mostrando todo lo que pensaba a Jake. Deje de mandarle mis pensamientos y me alegre al no haberle mostrado mis sentimientos, que se volvían locos cuando lo tenía tan cerca de mí. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta nunca de cómo era Jake, hasta hace como tiempo, antes, que lo recuerde, no lo miraba de esta manera, para mí solo era mi Jake, mi hermano, mi amigo… y no algo más, como ahora. Pero no podría decirle nunca a él lo que yo sentía, quizás se molestaría o peor, dejaría de venir, me dejaría de lado, ya que él solo me veía como su hermanita. Odiaba sentirme tan pequeña, odiaba que me vieran como a una niña, odiaba que ÉL me viera como una niña pequeña, yo ya no lo era y mi cuerpo lo estaba gritando sin cesar. Entonces ¿Por qué Jacob no lo notaba? Yo me había dado cuenta la dulzura en sus palabras cuando me decía "mi vida, mi niña, mi Nessi", pero había algo más, yo lo sabía, pero ¿qué?

* * *

Lo sigo? no lo sigo? manden Reviews :D


End file.
